Nothing In Sight
by UnequivocalLove
Summary: What happens when Misa dies and finds L there waiting for her? MisaxL R&R!


_Okay, so I started this new Death Note story. It's based after the series is over and is all in Misa's POV. Enjoy, don't bash Misa, etc. etc. R&R Please._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Careful what you do**_

_**Cause God is watching you're every move**_

_**Hold my hand in the dark street**_

_**For if you do I know that I'll be safe**_

_**Even if I'm far away and alone**_

_**I can be sure that you'll find me there**_

_**This I know**_

_**You draw me close for a while, so quiet**_

_**You tell me everything **_

_**If I forget what you say then you'd come and tell me again**_

_**Yes, you'd tell me once again**_

_**But what happens when I know it all **_

_**What should I do after that?**_

**CHAPTER ONE: NOTHINGNESS**

I closed my eyes as I jumped - down, down, down into the watery depths of death. When I hit the water, I was knocked out almost instantly and then I opened my eyes to complete and utter darkness. No sound, no lights, nothing. I was starting to feel scared. _Was this death? _I thought to myself, _Just nothingness? _I tried walking forward but couldn't see where I was going. I slid down onto what seemed like some kind of hard floor. Everything was still pitch black. Unable to see anything, I sat there and waited to see if someone - anyone - would come.

That's when I heard the footsteps. They sounded more like bare feet on tile to me, slapping the ground with each step. The sound stopped right behind me. I felt movement and then I heard some sort of scratching noise.

"Misa Amane.." the voice said and then trailed off.

I recognized that voice. Husky, warm, methodical.. It couldn't be him though. It just couldn't, I had used to notebook. Rem had told me - and Ryuk had told Light- that if we had used the Death Note we wouldn't be able to go to heaven or hell. The man standing behind me now - or the man I thought it was - shouldn't be here. He hadn't used the notebook ever. He had thought about testing it out a few times, but he had never _actually_ used it. But wait, why would he be talking to me? Me of all people? I helped Light kill him.

I stood up and turned around to where I had heard the voice come from. There was pitch black in front of me but I could still feel a presence lingering in front of me. I could feel his breath on my face. It smelt like strawberries and sweets. It was definitely him. "R-ryuuzaki?"

He sighed out in relief, "So it is you?" he asked, "How is it that you're here and yet, Light isn't?"

I looked up to where I thought his face was. Trying to read expressions in the dark where no use, I obviously couldn't see anything at all. "Light isn't here?" I said looking around, again like that would help. "Where _are _we exactly?"

Ryuuzaki grabbed me by the hand and led me through the darkness. I didn't know how he could see through all the dark, but at least someone could. Right?

"Ryuuzaki where are you-?"

When he heard my voice again, he stopped abruptly. I almost fell onto him. I could finally see again, how weird. The room was empty. It looked like one of those huge hallways in a mansion with portraits of the earlier kings and queens that had moved on, and the long red patterned carpet. Except there wasn't any of that, instead it was all black marble. The walls, the ceiling, the floors and.. The doors? I looked down at myself, and then to Ryuuzaki, even our clothes were black. All our clothes, shoes (just me, Ryuuzaki was bare foot), my skirt, and my top was all a dark black color. It felt like silk against my skin. What the hell was this?

I looked over at Ryuuzaki again, he looked the same as before he died. His big eyes dark and deep still the same color, shape, size. His hair was the same messy rats nest, all tangled up and it was everywhere. His posture was the same too, crouched over, one hand in his pocket (since he was still hold my hand with his other one). He had a worried expression on his face. He took his other hand from out of his pocket and started to nibble on his thumb.

"I don't know where we are. No one else is here but me, you and Watari. It has just been me and Watari for the past 4 years-"

I cut him off, "And why are you talking to me? I feel horrible, Ryuuzaki. Horrible for what I helped Light do. He never loved me, I shouldn't have helped him kill you and Watari. I should have stopped him when I had a cha-"

He put a finger to my mouth. "It's not your fault, Misa-misa." He began nibbling on his thumb again. "I suppose I have forgiven you. It wasn't really your fault and anyway, I knew it would happen sooner or later.. "

I looked at him surprised. He'd forgiven me? Alright.. "What is this place?"

"Nothingness - that sounds a bit too obvious.. Doesn't it?" he replied.

I ignored the rest of his ramblings. "Nothingness?"

Instead of answering, Ryuuzaki pulled my by the hand and we were off again. It felt like hours before we stopped again. But then I seen Watari sitting up against the wall humming to himself. He looked up as we entered.

"Watari, look who came to grace us with her presence?" said Ryuuzaki looking over at me. He was actually being serious too.

Watari looked over at me and smiled, "Misa Amane."

We sat down, Ryuuzaki across from me, in his usual manner. His knees were up against his chest. His next question shocked me. "Misa, how did you die?"

I looked up at him, my eyes wide. "Um.. I drowned, I guess.."

I was trying to stay away from the suicide part even though he'd probably figured it out already.

"You mean you commit suicide by jumping off of a bridge and drowning." he nibbled on his thumb again staring at me.

I cleared my throat, "Yes."

Watari spoke up while Ryuuzaki started to stare off into space nibbling on his thumb. "He is just trying to figure out reasons to conclude why we are the only ones here at the present moment, and where this is."

I looked over at Watari, "Oh."

I turned my head around. All I could see was black. Nothingness. It was scary, it felt like being trapped in a black hole in outer space. I was starting to feel Closter phobic. It felt like the nothingness was going to cave in on me and crush us all.

I heard Ryuuzaki clear his throat, and turned around to look at him with wide eyes. "Misa, you will get used to it, don't worry."

I smiled at him but said, "I know but its scary. I'm scared, R-ryuuzaki."

"I know, so am I."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I've changed it a lot from the original first chapter. R&R Please!!!_

_Sara_


End file.
